


Torureous winter joy

by Hawkkitty44



Series: Jalec soulmate au [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mild Angst, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkkitty44/pseuds/Hawkkitty44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could a dinner with Izzy's friends go so badly</p><p>Soulmate au where you feel touch for the first time when you touch your soulmate for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Something about winter made Alec feel like having a soulmate mattered either too much or not enough. It was a season that quite honestly he had constant conflicting feeling about, it was supposedly cold and honestly he didn’t quite know if he wanted to get his sensation of touch on such a season of that.

Long ago for some reason people sort of lost the feeling of touch until they met their soulmate, no reason came out of this and it led to multiple illnesses needing other ways to be found. Having a fever with not being able to feel a foreheads head was quite an annoying feat. Though still people lived their everyday lives hoping that they would meet that someone who would give them their feeling of touch.

It would seem that Alec had not quite met this supposed soulmate, and as the time ticked on it felt like he never quite would in this lifetime. It didn’t stop him from dressing in the winter fashion however he wore his usual long black skinny jeans with a long grey trench coat and to top it all off a dark blue scarf wrapped around his neck. His sister quite liked to dress him up and he could never quite say no to her. 

Though this time he supposed that he had more of a reason to be dressed up as he was meeting his sister’s best friend and boyfriend. For some reason the first time he would meet the two would be at an engagement party but he had no real care, though he did wish he could just stay home and read a couple times if he was honest. Looking down at his map he made sure he was going the right way, it was supposedly a nice restaurant that Izzy picked out.

Why the couple would allow Izzy to pick out the restaurant he understood she had quite the eye for this type of thing, and he could have seen her nagging them to death about not letting her help with such a vital part of the relationship. It only took a couple streets later to find the place he was told and he had to admit his sister did quite well yet again.  
Though looking down at his half hidden watch he had to admit he was cutting it for time. So with no time to waste he took off his scarf and opened the door, handing his scarf and jacket over to open hands as he made his way into the restaurant. The lightly was a bit brighter than what he was used to as he walked into the main serving room so he awkwardly blinked as he tried to find his table.

However not too soon after wards he heard the sound of his sister yelled out for him, so following the voice he found the table and sat next to his sister. The man beside him, and the girl next to him seem to fit the profiles of what he was told of by his sister. Striking blonde hair with seemingly perfect eyes and smile to match, going quite well with the sharp red haired and green eyed girl that he had under his arm. 

“Thought you were lost there Alec, almost missed the opening toast” Izzy joked popping the cork of the bottle and pouring each glass a little of the light yellow drink in each. Instead of the usual remark he would give his sister in this situation he instead continued the awkward glance that him and Jace seemed to share. 

Thankfully by his luck the red head choose to bump in instead, “maybe l should have missed this too Izzy this drink is flat”. Laughing lightly she placed the drink down and gave the blonde a look, “hey don’t look at me like that clare l can’t predict how flat Izzy would order the drink”. Placing the drink down Izzy merely sighed muttering under her breath about how ungrateful they were, though her tone Alec could tell was more annoyed than any sort of anger. 

Her eyes went wide as she realised something however not a second later. “How silly of me l forgot that you guys have met Alec before” she said at once almost knocking her drink over. The other two seemed to realize this as they both looked at Alec once more, making Alec awkwardly shift in his seat due to the sudden attention on him. 

“Well I’m Clary it’s nice to meet you” the red head greeted sticking her hand out, accepting it in his the bare flesh felt just as numb on his side as ever. Giving her a silent greeting back he looked over back to the seemingly god like blonde that he had his eyes on for most of the five minutes. 

“And as though l doubt that you do not know I’m Jace, and depending on who you ask for the last name” he joked sticking his hand out. Accepting his hand as well his reply died in this throat as he felt his heart drop in his stomach. The conversation seemed to start a new topic but the new warm feeling that filled his chest did not.

A warm hand shake how was that possible? Izzy herself told him about how the two were apparently bonded. Though from the brief panic in Jace’s eyes it didn’t take Alec long to realize the lie. 

So looking down at the table he felt the air con softly roll cool air over him, the chill on his neck he had never felt before. It was a sweet but torturous winter joy that he could not avoid.


	2. Two

Soon enough the conversation got too dull, and the new feeling of the cool air was more of a annoyance. But he still kept still, playing with his hands on his lap. It was the fact that their gaze had ended ten minutes earlier that he hadn't lost it quite yet. 

Combing his hand through his hair he tried his best to keep his thoughts in order. All the different temperatures driving him insane. "Be right back" he suddenly informed standing up and walking off to the restroom. Thankfully Izzy didn't follow him, only a confused glance. 

The walk to the bathroom was quite possibly the longest walk on his life so when he got there he thanked all the angels that it was empty. The aircon in the bathroom heavy, blasting much too much cold air. 

Going to the sink he flinched at how cold the taps were. Taking his hand away he squinted at it, this was going to be quite a learning curve till he worked it out. Though still he turned the tap and after getting sprayed with a hot water he switched it to the other side. 

Cold water was surprising nice on his face, and it some what helped snapped him out of his thoughts; the colours on his face made sense in some sort of way. Soon enough the door opened and he quickly switched the tap off. Turning his head he felt his cheeks redden as he noticed the figure. 

"Seems like we have to talk?" Alec softly starts out loud looking back at the mirror, though he still he watched him from the corner of his eyes. The soft padding of feet stopped steps from the raven haired young man. It was a simple gesture but when Jace held his hand he felt him self calm; though the others hand shaking made his heart beat painfully harsh.

When the other didn't reply he continued instead, "you were supposed to bonded". Warm hand in his he sighed as it tensed, obviously he was not used to emotionally tuff situations with strangers. "I'm pretty sure were totally fucked" the blonde absent mindly mused. Though of course the cool metal pressing against his fingers made him feel vile. 

Unlinking fingers they went back to the table, Izzy said nothing though she still sent him that confused look. Dessert was already served, so they didn't have to delve into a conservation too soon. "Wouldn't this kind of cake be good for the wedding?" Izzy absent mindly said sticking another piece onto her fork. 

Of course right now wouldn't be the time to bring it up do they are quietly. Soon enough the conversation went another path, a hand silently went onto the Raven haired boys lap; a hand on top of the others. 

"What do you think of a winter wedding Jace?" Of course Izzy saying that. Though it was like an instant reaction, she got the situation all at once. The look of hidden empathy hurting his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks every one for such a positive reaction !   
> It means so much to me :)   
> I hope you liked this chapter ~

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue if any one is interested


End file.
